1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail-shaped fastening element having a first section and a second section adjoining the first section at its end remote from the tip of the fastening element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,109 discloses a nail-shaped fastening element the cylindrical stem of which is partially provided with a shaped surface profile formed as a cross-shaped knurling. The shaped surface profile insures that upon setting of the fastening element in a constructional component, the material of the constructional component would fill the indentations of the profile, whereby a better connection of the fastening element with the constructional component is obtained.
An object of the present invention is the provide a nail-shaped fastening element that can be rapidly and reliably driven into a constructional component.
Another object of the present invention, is to provide a nail-shaped fastening element having a setting direction-side end region characterized by large holding forces, which insures a particularly good connection of the fastening element with the constructional component.